The present invention relates to a preparative monitoring apparatus for operation of a press.
Usually, any press operation is initiated only after it is confirmed that all interlock conditions with respect to an intended press operation such as slide adjustment, preparation for operation or the like have been completely established and if not, necessary remedial activities have been practiced until all of the interlock conditions are established.
In a prior art, a display as to the interlock conditions established prior to starting a press operation as well as a display that the required preparative operations for a press have been completed are undertaken by means of a display apparatus as illustrated in FIG. 1. A panel P.sub.a1 includes a board B on which a variety of operations and interlock conditions are indicated. Further, a plurality of lamps LP are arranged on the board B in the form of a matrix in conformance with the respective operations and interlock conditions. Thus, the conventional display apparatus as mentioned above informs that the preparative operations have been completed when all the lamps corresponding to the intended operation are lit and thereafter one of preparation completion lamps L.sub.f1 to L.sub.f4 is lit, after all the interlock conditions corresponding to the intended operation have been established.
However, it is found with the conventional display apparatus that as the type and number of operations and interlock conditions increase, the number of lamps increases correspondingly and thereby an increased area is required for a panel, resulting in a necessity for a wider space where it is placed. Another drawback inherent to the conventional display apparatus is that it is manufactured at an expensive cost due to the arrangement of plural lamps corresponding to a certain interlock condition.